


Return of Gabe

by Fandomtrashymctrasherson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel stuff, Gabriel knows Dean, M/M, just Destiel, only one chapter rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtrashymctrasherson/pseuds/Fandomtrashymctrasherson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel returns and shows Dean what he wants.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of Gabe

Destiel af

Sam, Dean and Cas were all sitting around the table in the bunker when Gabriel popped up on the table in a grey button up shirt and jeans.  
"Been awhile guys, miss me?" He smirked and winked at Cas, "C'mon little brother, say something."  
They were all too stunned to say something however, and proceeded to stare at Gabriel in a shocked silence.  
"Ugh, fine then, long story short: I have work to do and I need Sam and Cas here to help me but Dean, you'll just get in the way so I'm gonna send you to your happy place, don't worry though I know you'll enjoy it."  
And with a smirk and a snap of his Gabriel had sent Dean away.  
"Where is he?" Sam immediately asked, concerned for his brothers welfare. Cas look equally concerned about him.  
"Do you not trust me? Geez, if you must know I sent Dean away to.. let's say discover himself."

Dean was in a chair, quite comfortable he realised. He was quite confused as to not only Gabriel's sudden appearance but as to why he would send Dean away. Dean decided to just stay seated and take in his surroundings. He seemed to be in a bare room with nothing but the plush one man sofa he was sitting on and a door facing him with light streaming from the crack at the bottom. Just as he wondered what could be behind the door, it swung open and in a gush of steam it revealed Cas standing there. This was not the Cas that Dean was used to though. This Cas was wearing only boxer briefs and had damp messy hair from just emerging from a steaming hot shower. Dean took the time to admire Cas' toned, muscly body with the little drips of water from his hair running down his torso and catching at the top of his boxer briefs, giving Dean all sorts of ideas and an instant hard on. He then took the time to run his eyes down Cas' body even more and as he did so he took in Cas' bulge, it looked perfect to Dean and was semi-hard.

Dean smirked and leaned back a bit. Cas just smiled and walked towards Dean, as he did this Dean shuffled in the seat, not knowing what was to happen. When Cas reached Dean he put one leg on each side of Dean's legs, straddling him then whispered in Dean's ear.  
"C'mon Dean, I know you want me."  
Dean stuttered and blushed, looking up into Castiel's deep blue eyes and seeing that Cas meant what he said. Dean was to aroused to speak however, as he could feel Cas' hard Cock pressing into his, the pressure through the clothes being on the verge of torturous. Dean quickly tangled his hands through Castiel's still damp hair and pulled him for a heated kiss. Dean slid his tongue along Castiel's lips to pry them open and when he succeeded he was glad to find Castiel's eager tongue darting around Dean's trying for more contact. Seemingly, this wasn't enough for Cas as he pushed himself up and started grinding down on Dean's erection, fumbling with Dean's belt and zip.   
"Stop, gee I didn't expect you two to move so fast, Dean do you wanna see what you and Cas are gonna be like after being together for so long? Cuz I wanna show you." Gabriel interrupted and Dean was sent off again the room he was previously in melt into an abandoned shack.


End file.
